Scotland: Sessions
This aim of this page is to list sessions by artists from, formed or based in Scotland. Years indicate recording dates; for further details, see linked artist pages. Please add more information if known. A *AC Acoustics: (5 sessions, 1994-2002) *Adventures In Stereo: (1 session, 1994) *Aerogramme: (3 sessions, 2000-03) *Bill Aitken: (1 session, 1975) *Altered Images: (3 sessions, 1981-83) *Another Pretty Face: (1 session, 1981) *APB: (2 sessions, 1982-83) *Aphrodisiacs: (2 sessions, 2002-4) *Appendix Out: (1 session, 2001) *Arab Strap: (3 sessions, 1997-2000) *Associates: (2 sessions, 1981-82) *Astrid: (1 session, 2001) B *Badgewearer: (1 session, 1995) *Ballboy: (5 sessions, 2000-03) *Belle & Sebastian: (4 sessions, 2001-03) *Biffy Clyro: (1 session, 2004) *Big Country: (1 session, 1983) *Bis: (3 sessions, 1996-98) *Blue: (7 sessions, 1973-77) *Boards Of Canada: (1 session, 1998) *Boots For Dancing: (3 sessions, 1980-82) *Bourgie Bourgie: (1 session, 1984) *Boys Of The Lough: (7 sessions, 1972-78) The Boys Of The Lough are described by Wikipedia as a "Scots-Irish Celtic music band". The original line-up included two Northern Irish musicians and two Scots, and their repertoire draws on both traditions, so they can be seen as both Northern Irish and Scottish. *Broccoli: (2 sessions, 1995-1998) *Scott Brown: (1 session, 1996) C *Cado Belle: (1 session, 1976) *Camera Obscura: (5 sessions, 2001-2004) *Close Lobsters: (1 session, 1987) *Cocteau Twins: (4 sessions, 1982-84) *Cuban Heels: (2 sessions, 1981) *Ivor Cutler: (22 sessions, 1969-1998) D *Dawn Of The Replicants: (4 sessions, 1997-2002) *Dawson: (2 sessions, 1990-92) *Degrassi: (2 sessions, 2001-02) *DJ Twitch: (1 session, 2003) *Donovan: (2 sessions, 1968) *Delgados: (8 sessions, 1995-2004) *Del Amitri: (2 sessions, 1984-85) *Dog Faced Hermans: (1 session, 1987) E *Endgames: (2 sessions, 1981-82) *Eska: (1 session, 1997) F *Fingerprintz: (1 session, 1978) *Finitribe: (3 sessions, 1985-98) *Fire Engines: (2 sessions, 1981) *Five Hand Reel: (4 sessions, 1975-78) *Flowers: (1 session, 1979) *Freeze: (2 sessions, 1980-1981) G *Gallagher & Lyle: (1 session, 1973) *Dick Gaughan: (3 sessions, 1973-77) *Ron Geesin: (7 sessions, 1968-77) *Geneva: (1 session, 1996) *Davy Graham: (1 session, 1968) H *Mike Heron's Reputation: (2 sessions, 1975-1977) *High Fidelity: (4 sessions, 1998-2001) Ken Garner credits two of the sessions to Sean Dickson. *Humblebums: (1 session, 1970) I *Incredible String Band: (12 sessions, 1967-2000) J *Bert Jansch: (1 session, 1968) *Jasmine Minks: (1 session, 1986) *Jesus And Mary Chain: (5 sessions, 1984-89) *Josef K: (2 sessions, 1981) *JSD Band: (7 sessions, 1972-74) K *Kaisers: (1 session, 1995) *Khaya: (2 sessions, 1999-2000) L *Leopards: (2 sessions, 1997-98) *Little Red Duffle Coats: (1 session, 1980) *Love And Money: (1 session, 1986) *Lulu: (1 session, 1967) *Lung Leg: (2 sessions, 1995-96) M *Mackenzies: (2 sessions, 1986) *Billy Mackenzie: (1 session, 1983) *Macrocosmica: (1 session, 1997) *Mike Maran: (5 sessions, 1972-74) *John Martyn: (7 sessions, 1968-78) *Meat Whiplash: (1 session, 1985) *Frankie Miller: (5 sessions, 1973-78) *Mogwai: (5 sessions, 1997-2003) *Motor Life Co: (1 session, 1998) *Motorcycle Boy: (1 session, 1987) *Mull Historical Society: (1 session, 2001) N *Nazareth: (2 sessions, 1972-73) *Nectarine No. 9: (5 sessions, 1993-2001) *Rab Noakes: (5 sessions, 1972-78) O *Orange Juice: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Orchids: (2 sessions, 1990-94) P *Pastels: (3 sessions, 1984-99) *Positive Noise: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Pink Kross: (1 session, 1995) *Pluto Monkey: (1 session, 2000) A side project featuring two members of Dawn Of The Replicants. *Prats: (1 session, 1979) *Primal Scream: (2 sessions, 1985-86) Q * R *Radio Sweethearts: (1 session, 2000) *Gerry Rafferty: (1 session, 1973) *Relations: (1 session, 1986) *Restricted Code: (1 session, 1981) *Revillos: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Rezillos: (2 sessions, 1977-78) *Rote Kapelle: (1 session, 1986) S *Scars: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Secret Goldfish: (2 sessions, 1997-99) *Shake: (1 session, 1979) The band featured ex-members of the Rezillos, plus Liverpool musician Troy Tate (who later did one session with Teardrop Explodes). Former Rezillos member Jo Callis later joined Human League, after the band's only Peel session. *Shamen: (4 sessions, 1986-1991) *Shop Assistants: (3 sessions, 1985-86) *Simple Minds: (2 sessions, 1980-2) *Skids: (5 sessions, 1978-80) *Sluts Of Trust: (1 session, 2004) *Sophisticated Boom Boom: (3 sessions, 1981-1982) *Soup Dragons: (2 sessions, 1986) *Spare Snare: (3 sessions, 1995-2001) *Stealers Wheel: (5 sessions, 1970-75) *Al Stewart: (7 sessions, 1968-74) *Strawberry Switchblade: (2 sessions, 1982-85) *Stretchheads: (1 session, 1991) *String Driven Thing: (5 sessions, 1972-75) *Stone The Crows: (4 sessions, 1969-72) *Suckle: (2 sessions, 1997-2000) *Sutherland Brothers Band: (1 session, 1972) The two Sutherland brothers, who were from Aberdeenshire, also did six sessions as part of Sutherland Brothers & Quiver. T *Talisker: (1 session, 1976) *Teenage Fanclub: (2 sessions, 1990-94) *Tigerstyle: (1 session, 2003) *Twinset: (3 sessions, 1982-83) U *Urusei Yatsura: (3 sessions, 1995-97) V *Champion Doug Veitch: (2 sessions, 1984-86) *Visitors: (3 sessions, 1980-82) W *Wake: (1 session, 1983) *Whiteout: (1 session, 1994) *Writing On The Wall: (2 sessions, 1968-71) X * Y *James Yorkston And The Athletes: (1 session, 2002) *Yummy Fur: (2 sessions, 1995-98) Z *Zones: (2 sessions, 1978) 0-9 * References Category:Sessions Category:Lists